


Of missing girlfriends and celebratory cakes

by Anny_Rudolph



Series: The tales of Meravas Adaar [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: After baking a pie just because, F/F, I made tis at two in the morning, It's a series now!, Meravas Adaar, My Inquisitor, There should be some autocorrect errors sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Rudolph/pseuds/Anny_Rudolph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mevaras goes missing, Josephine panics and then there is cake. All in all, just another night at Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of missing girlfriends and celebratory cakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Another Mera/Josie. Now it's a series!  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

It was late at night in Skyhold. So late, Meravas was sure there was only one soul awake - hers. And maybe the scouts who were in watch duty. In one way or another, she smirked because Josephine was still asleep in their bed. With a surprising stealth coming from a reaver, Meravas headed to the kitchens, and smiled a bit when no one was on her way.

When she arrived, the Vashot stood for a moment in the middle of the room, the fire in the fireplace and in the candle she was holding the only source of light. With a deep breath she started working, her smile never leaving her face.

 

Josephine woke with a strange feeling. First, it was the middle of the night. She never awoke in the middle of the night unless something was wrong. Stretching her arm over the other side of the bed and finding it empty and cold, she found out what woke her. If it was strange for her to be awake in this Maker forsaken hour, it was stranger for Meravas, the resident sleepy head, to be up and about.

Suddenly, worrying thoughts started to swim across the ambassador mind - something happened, Corypheus left a threat behind, and Mera again left on her own. She got up, hurriedly pulling a robe around her, and hastily descended the stairs.

She quickly crossed the main hall, passing by Solas old office and ascended to the library and finally, to the rookery.

"Leliana? Are you awake?" Josephine called, as soon as she put a foot in the room.

"No." Came the response. "And you shouldn't be either, Josie."

She turned to see Leliana getting up.

"Do you know were Meravas is? She wasn't in bed, and I keep thinking..."

"Relax, Josie. If she had left Skyhold, I would have got a warning." A yawn. "She must be fine." Josephine sighed, defeated, but still restless. The spymaster noticed this, and took the ambassador by the arm. "Come on, Josie. Let's have a cup of tea and I'm sure that when you get back, she'll be in bed."

The antivan nodded, and Leliana gave her a quiet smile, both making their way to the kitchens.

 

"Done." Said the Inquisitor to herself. "Now I need the icing and then we're good to..."

"And there she is. I told you she was fine."

Meravas turned, startled, and saw Leliana and Josephine at the door. "Shit." The spymaster snorted, as the ambassador only stared at her girlfriend. "Erm... Hey, Josie... What... What are you guys doing here...?"

"I should be asking you the same question. By the Maker, Meravas. The only time you left before I woke, you were gone to a Maker forsaken battle in the _fade_ and came back barely alive. What did you think I would think? Certanly not that you were here in the kitchens..." Josie noted the floury mess in the Inquisitor's robes and the cake behind her. "Baking a _cake_ , regardless!"

Leliana was stifling her laugher but the Vashot ignored her.

"I'm sorry, Josie." Josephine opened her mouth to chastise Mera again, but the Inquisitor continued. "But in my defense, I have a perfectly resonable excuse!"

"Oh, you do?" The antivan had a fire in her eyes. "Let's hear it then."

Meravas sighed. "I... Can't."

This time, Leliana couldn't hold back and laughed full heartedly as Josephine clenched her eyes at Meravas.

"You can't? Then I suppose I should be returning to my quarters tonight." She said, turning her back to her girlfriend and walking out of the kitchen. Meravas panicked and grabbed something over the counter.

"No, Josie! Wait!" The ambassador turned, eyebrow raised and arms crossed. Meravas sighed. "I... Didn't want to do it like this. It was supposed to be a surprise - I would take you to a picnic by that pound nearby you like and we would talk and laugh and... And then... I would give you the cake... With this." She unwarped what she was holding to show a chocolate box. Leliana drew a sharp breath, guessing what the Vashot was about to do. When Mera kneeled, it was Josephine's turn to draw a breath. Meravas opened the chocolate box, presenting a golden ring to her, with a diamond encrusted on the large band, wich had a lemniscate engraved. "Lady Josephine Cherette Montilyet... Would you do me the honor of accepting me as your wife?" Tears started to spill from Josie's eyes, and Meravas got up, cleaning her tears with a thumb. "No, no, no, Josie, don't cry... I know it's not ideal, and I can do it again if you want... Plan another proposal, it's..."

"Oh, you blasted idiot!" Josie said when she found her voice, pulling the Vashot down for a kiss. "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!"

"Really?" Said Mera, hopeful. "Even with this sketch of a proposal?"

"Oh, corazón... I'm sorry I ruined your plans, but it was perfect nonetheless." She said, her hands going to caress the cheeks of her girlfriend - now her fiancée. Their faces so close theirs foreheads were touching. "It would be perfect in any way you resolved to propose."

"Even if I trew the ring at you?" Meravas said, chuckling.

"Well, I trust you to have enough common sense to never do that."

"And I sure would have some words with you if you did." Said Leliana. They both turned, startled, as they forgotten the spymaster was still there. She was drying her eyes, but was smiling. Meravas gave her a soft smile.

"I take it that you aprove then?"

"I was beginning to wonder when you would ask, in fact." She said, with a teasing grin. Mera groaned.

"You read my letter to Lord Montilyet."

"And his response."

Josephine gasped.

"You asked my parents?"

The Inquisitor nodded.

"As I should. I'm glad they approve though. It just means we won't have to go behind their backs." She said, with a grin. "Could you imagine, Josie? Us eloping in some place far away, maybe in Ferelden? Oh, in Kirkwall! Then we could get Varic to officialize it for us! Oh, what a grand tale it would be!"

"Bards would sing of us in the many years to come." Said the ambassador, laughing. "Now, we must go back to bed. We have plenty of work tomorrow."

"Work? But, Josie, we just defeated Corypheus! Surely there isn't so much work to do?"

"Oh, mi amor, but we have a wedding to plan!" She said, getting ahead of Meravas and Leliana. Meravas sighed.

"I'm doomed, ain't I?"

Leliana chuckled.

"Ah, but Inquisitor, you asked for it."

 

Needless to say, the cooks were baffled when they found a whole cake minus icing, with a note:

"Do not touch!

It's a celebratory cake!

I'm getting married!

-Inquisitor Adaar"


End file.
